


Grief

by CythisLavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CythisLavellan/pseuds/CythisLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group has been fighting for what seems like ages? Will all survive at the end of the struggle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

“They just keep coming!” Cassandra shouted, bashing another enemy away with her shield. The group had been fighting for what seemed like hours. It was as if every bandit and thug in Thedas had gathered here to put an end to the Inquisitor.

            “I think we noticed that, Cassandra!” Dorian shouted, casting a bolt of lightning through the crowd.

            “Just keep going! They’ll run out eventually!” Lavellan called, leaping away from another hoard of enemies, firing a quiver of arrows into the fray. Seeing the rest coming for her, she smashed a glass of smoke, repositioning herself in the fog to higher ground. From her position above, she could see that this was the last wave. Iron Bull had fallen unconscious a few minutes ago. No one had the time to rouse him. Even if this was the last group, Lavellan wasn’t sure if they’d all make it through. There were just so many.

            Distracted by the distress of her comrades as they fought in the fray, firing her arrows wherever they had a blind spot, she didn’t hear the assassin leap from the shadows behind her. Before his blades could find purchase in her spine however, a black wolf leapt from down the cliff, tearing at his throat.

            “Shit! Wolves!” She called to the others, launching an arrow through the beast’s skull.

            “Maker, have mercy!” Cassandra called out, running her sword through an attacker, even as she defended against the blow of another.

            “Everyone, stand back!” Dorian shouted, having been casting basic spells for a long while now. Summoning the last of his strength, he called down a firestorm, eradicating the rest of the enemies on the field. As the spell faded and no more attackers approached, he fell to his knees, exhausted.

            “Is it over?” Cassandra called, not yet relaxing. “I heard a call of wolves.”

            “I don’t see any more. Maybe it was alo-“Lavellan turned to descend the mountain and froze. The body in front of her turned her veins to ice, her stomach turning. She couldn’t move, couldn’t even scream. When had he-?

            “Inquisitor?” Cassandra called, climbing the rock that she stood on to see what had frozen her in her tracks. “….Maker’s Breath…” She gasped, a hand covering her mouth in shock.

Rather than the black wolf that had attacked, her arrow was sunken firmly in Solas’s skull, blood pooling beneath it, his undamaged eye staring blankly back at them.

Hearing the commotion, Dorian climbed the rock with the help of his staff, stopping dead at the sight before him. Lavellan panicked, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fell to her knees, cradling the body that had once held her.

“Dorian, please! There has to be something-!“

“There’s nothing I can do for this, Inquisitor. I am truly sorry.”

“I didn’t- He wasn’t- It was a wolf, I swear!” If she’d seen him, she would have never shot him.

“Some mages can shapeshift….You saw Morrigan do so at the Temple of Mythal, yes? It doesn’t surprise me that someone as skilled as Solas could do the same. Perhaps it was how he avoided the Templars all those years.” He explained, coldly, using a wall of indifferent knowledge to shield his own pain.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I didn’t know- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She sobbed, crying into his chest. There was no pulse to be heard. Only the cold indifference of death.

The scream of pain that finally echoed the hills would haunt Cassandra’s dreams for years


End file.
